parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures Series
Join Blake Foster and the rest of the gang as they travel to many new places, meeting new and old friends, new and old heroes, new and old character on YouTube from DeviantART, and TheCartoonMan12. So Sit Down, Grab Some Food, Drinks, Popcorn, Honey and enjoy the movies as Blake Foster and the rest of the whole gang as they travel to many new places, meeting new and old friends, new and old heroes, new and old characters, and fighting against the forces of evil. Kids FOR THE WIN! Kids shows are awesome than adult shows Heroes *Blake Foster and the whole gang *Roary The Racing Car, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top and Drifter *The Fraggle Rock Gang *Team Pokepals *Team Go-Getters *Peep, Chirp and Quack *Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson *Ord, Cassie and Zak and Wheezie *Tillie and Chip *Radar and Dottie the Otter *Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken and their friends *Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger *Mr. Blik, Waffle and Gordon Quid *The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) *Buster and Chauncey *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Honorary Members *Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley and Rosie *Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor and Princess Cadence *Heckle and Jeckle *Cool McCool *Sophie and Sky *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Dusty Crophopper *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Skidmark, Smoove Move and White Shadow *CatDog *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Stephen *Barney the Dinosaur *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, The Fireside Girls *Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge *Holly Hobbie, Amy Morris, Carrie Baker *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, Abigail Lincoln *Ms. Frizzle, Ralphie, Arnold, Tim, Carlos, Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Pheobe, Liz *Alex, Clover, Sam *Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Eric *Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo *Big Bird, Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Count, Oscar, etc. *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny (No relation), Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig *Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and Thing 2, etc. *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Lucy, etc. *Dave Seville *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, etc. *Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Orson, Wade, Roy, Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Lanolin *He-Man, She-Ra, Madame Razz, etc. *Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear *North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Frost, Sandy *Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smurfette, Gutsy, Vexy, etc. *Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle *Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Vorb *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, and their friends. *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Other Sugar Rush Racers, etc. *Yogi Bear (Main Character) *Boo-Boo (Main Character) *Cindy Bear *Snagglepuss *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy Fancy *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Yakky Doodle *Snooper and Blabber (after Yogi Bear and the Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective) *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum (after Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot) *So-So (after one of the Aladdin sequels) *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long (after Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (after Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella) *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling (after Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto) *The Hillbilly Bears (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Leo Lionheart - One of the four leaders of the adventure team. Leo is the brains of the team since he comes up with most of the ideas. Whenever Leo can't think of a plan or is at a lost for words, he turns to Benny for suggestions. *Benny the Beast - The second of the four leaders of the adventure team. Benny is the team's brawn, with his super strength and agility as well as his mighty roar. He is also considered the voice of reason for team, making sure that they focus on what's really important *Johnny the Lion - The third of the four leaders of the adventure team. Johnny brings a sense of magic and positive motivation to the team, as well as a sense of humor. When Johnny hears an idea that he likes, he's willing to see it through to the end. *Rae the Lioness - The fourth of the four leaders. Rae met everyone onboard Casey Junior's elephant car in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo. She's a close, personal friend of Mrs. Jumbo, but after she and her son Dumbo moved on to begin a new life, Rae decided to join Benny, Leo and Johnny on their adventure team. Rae brings a sense of compassion to the team, and the power of magic and healing. *Xiro - Leo's second-in-command. Xiro stands as a rolemodel for keeping everyone's hopes up. He makes sure that everyone respects each other and works together, because he believes that is the only way they will survive on their journeys. *Dagnino - Benny's second-in-command. Once a member of the villainous El Arca Predators, Dagnino assists Benny of helping everyone stay focused and only engage in a fight as a last resort. So far, he's the only one who's actually read the manual for Leo's time traveling omnitrix. *Kairel - Xiro's mate and a sister-figure to Leo. Kairel voluntarily makes sure that everyone in the team is present and accounted for. She also supervises in projects to make sure everyone is doing their part and has everything necessary. *Teresa Tigress - Rae's second-in-command, Dagnino's mate and a daughter-figure to Benny (mainly cause he is her creator). Teresa is a take-charge kind of female. She is as strong and fearless as her husband, and often backs him up, as seen in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark. In fact, it was due to seeing her that Dagnino had turned to the good side. *Bruma - A friend of Xiro and Kairel and a sister-figure to Benny. Though sometimes a big overly dramatic, Bruma is a survivor-type of lioness (as evidenced of her mysterious survival after Noah's Ark). She brings good luck to her team mates, and bad luck to anyone who threatens them. *Panthy - A friend of Xiro and Dagnino, and a sister-figure to Johnny (but unlike the other two El Arca girls, she is an older sister figure to someone). Like Dagnino, Panthy was once in league with the El Arca Predators. Now she puts her acting talents to good use, and she works well together with Bruma and Kairel, making their team work more effective. *Rafiki - The wise old baboon from The Lion King who's also a personal friend of Johnny. After Kovu and Kiara inherited the throne, and Simba and Nala joined Timon and Pumbaa in traveling the world, Rafiki decided to do the same. By request of Mufasa's Spirit, Rafiki traveled to America to join the Fantasy Team and look after Johnny. Benny agreed to let Rafiki join, though Panthy and Dagnino were unhappy about it at first. *Lion (of Oz) - A circus lion from Nebraska. Lion is as brave as he is curious, but is occassionally disillusioned of his bravery since he believes the medal given to him by his old friend Oscar is the key to his courage. After his medal is stolen by the Wicked Witch of the East, Lion temporarily separates from the Fantasy Team to follow four other travelers (Dorothy Toto, Scarecrow and the Tin Woodsman) on their way to the Emerald City. Later, he quickly catches up with the team and rejoins them in the hopes of finding his friend Oscar once again. *Talon and Maggie - Leo's adopted parents and the leaders of the Labyrinth clan of Mutates and Gargoyle clones. *Claw - Husband of Queen Eliza, Talon and Maggie's friend, Leo's uncle and Benny's new step-father. Claw doesn't speak, yet Benny and Queen Eliza are able to interpret him well enough. *Queen Eliza - Benny's mother and Claw's wife. *Fang - (future member) Leo's uncle who once rebelled against Talon and nearly took over the Labyrinth. After sometime away, Fang returns with redeeming qualities for his rightful family. *Palladon and Tye - Benny's original characters from G.E. Predators. Palladon is the Leader of the GEP. Tye is the super-strong, super gentle member of the GEP. *Aurora Rose Worgen - Leo's wife. *Sunlight - Benny's wife. *Daphne the Lioness - Johnny's Girlfriend. *Gantu - (future member) Captain of the Galactic Alliance. *R2-D2 - (season 2 member) An astromech droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker as well as their children, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. After the fall of the Galatic Empire, he serves along time the Fantasy Adventure Team, as well as the Pooh's Adventure Team on occassion. R2 is a mechanic capable of fixing almost any problem, as well as interfacing directly with computers. *C-3PO - (season 2 member) A protocol droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker as well as their children, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. After the fall of the Galatic Empire, he serves along time the Fantasy Adventure Team, as well as the Pooh's Adventure Team on occassion. 3PO is capable of translating over 600 million different languages, as well as negoiating with various lifeforms. *The Cubs - (future members) Mackenzie, Lightning, Little Simba (also known as L.S.), Danny, Ruby, Sapphire, Tiana and Danielle, Alexis, Tiguar, Stefanie and Chang are the children of LionKingHeartFantasy Films family. *Heath Lynx - (occasional member/antagonist) The crew's neighbor and primary rival, a self-proclaimed "greatest" filmmaker, scheming to take them down after being humilated and plans to win Rae's heart, much to her chagrin. *Burgess and Gunflint - (occasional members) Rae's original characters from Sonnet. Burgess and Gunflint are androids who are built to serve and protect. *Scuttle - (occassional member) A seagull who is friends with Ariel, who bring him "human stuff" that he claims to know about. *Reuben - (possible future member) A lazy cowardly alien from Lilo and Stitch. He was capable of creating sandwhiches and worked with Gantu. *G. E. Predators : Prowl, Blaze, Jag, Cassie and Casey, Morsal Fin, Armagator *Lyon Rey *Joey Rey *Terra Rey *Tigger *Bagheera *The Moon Princess *Lionheart a.k.a. the Lion Spirit *King Samson and Queen Jaina *The Mystery Inc. - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred *The Ghostbusters *Slimer *Xellos *Genie * Sebastian *Timon *Pumbaa *Simba *Nala *Alex *Gloria *Marty *Melman *Zuba *Florrie *Leonette *Alexis *Vitaly *Gia *Tiguar *Stefano *Ling *Stefanie and Chang *King Julien *Mort *Maurice *The Penguins *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Ludwig Von Drake *Louis *The El Arca Predators - Coco, Patricio, Wolfgang and Cachito *The Road Rovers - Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shag *The Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales, etc. *Humphrey the Bear *Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin E. Levin. *Logan *The Trimaxian aka "Max" *Popeye *Justin *Isaac the Media Hunter *Loki the Snow Leopard *Bonanza aka "Bonnie" *Troy Troodon *John Silver *Stith *Prince Adam (The Beast) *Hank McCoy *Prince (Golden Films' Beast) *Prince Koro *Maria the Beast *Bryce "The Beast" Bandervilt *Kyle the Otter *Rudy the Alligator *Dennis the Frog *Cassidy the Pelican *Kimmy the Elephant *Kaytlin the Otter *Rex *Elsa *Dweeb *Woog *Yao, Ling and Chien Po *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Colonel Hathi *Donkey *MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally Carrera *Doc Hudson *Mirta *Pterano *Speedy the Snail *Sulley *Mike Wazowski *Jenny the Elephant *Heather the Rhinoceros *Matt the Owl *Scott the Penguin *Speed *Jean-Bob *Puffin *Adventure *Horror *Fantasy *Bartok *Linde the Snow Leopard *Shrek *Princess Fiona *Simba, Nala, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Kiara and Kovu (The Lion King) *Vanity Smurf and Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Schroeder and Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *The Cat in the Hat *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Bungo (The Wombles) *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Yogi Bear *Oakie Doke *Thumbelina and Jacquimo *Anna, Teresa and Helena (The Baby Triplets) *Mr. Clever, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Shy, Mr Bump, Mr Happy and Mr Jelly (Mr Men) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Tiger (An American Tail) *Phil and Lil (Rugrats) *Dopey (Snow White) *Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Megara (Hercules) *King Arthur and his Knights (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Rabbit (Old Bear) *Peter (Family Guy) *Misty (Pokemon) *Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Donkey (Shrek) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tinkerbell *Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) *Noddy and Big Ears *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Iago (Aladdin) *Princess (The Raggy Dolls) *Little Audrey *Bizza Bopkin and Baby Bopkin (Jamboree) *IgglePiggle and Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) *Jack Frost, Tooth and E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *De-Li (Waybuloo) *Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Roo *Owl *Gopher *Lumpy *Darby *Buster *Christopher Robin *Mrs. Brisby *Pocahontas *John Smith *John Rolfe *Meeko *Flit *Teddiella *Slowpoke Rodriguez *Speedy Gonzales *Angel *Omar *Dizzy *Strech *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley *Rubeus Hagrid *Professor Dumbledore *Professor Magonigal *Moaning Myrtle *Ginny Weasley *George Weasley *Frederick Weasley *Percy Weasley *Remus Lupin *Mad Eye Moody *Ponyo *Sosuke *Fujimoto *Gran Mammare *Lisa *Maria *Freder Fredersen *Joh Fredersen *The Blue Fairy *Robyn Starling *Puggsie *Frankie *Sitka *Denahi *Leeloo *Korben Dallas *Ruby Rhod *Celebi *Jirachi *Ann George *Barbie *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Great Eagle *Ted the Stuffed Bear *Doogal *Ermintrude *Dylan *Brian *Uxie *Mesprit *Azlef *Dialga *Palkia *Heatran *Giratina *Belle *Beast *Larn *Dark Wolf *Princess Teegra *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Iago *Rob Robin *Toaster *Radio *Lampy *Blanky *Kirby *Miranda Aquacod *Ratso *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Jake (Pirate) *Izzy (Pirate) *Cubby (Pirate) *Skully *Pirate Princess *George Darling *Mary Darling *Tennessee Tuxedo *Chumley *Garfield *Odie *Godzilla *Matilda *Numbuh 362 *Mewtwo *Mew *Regice *Regirock *Registeel *Latias *Latios *Deoxys *Arceus *Good Fairy *Slimer *Stay Puft *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie *The Vultures *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Mulan *Captain Li Shang *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Tria *Topsy *Guido *Mo *Bron *Dink *Flapper *Amber *Shyler *Crusty *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Ludwig Von Drake *Bert and Ernie *Cookie Monster *Big Bird *Grover *Elmo *Zoe *Oscar the Grouch *Count von Count *Abby Cadabby *Telly Monster *Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Namine *Stitch *Mushu *Conan Edogawa *Sakura Avalon *Danny *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Togepi *Brock *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *Bulbasaur *Squirtle *Pidgeotto *Goldeen *Staryu *Vulpix *Geodude *Psyduck *Zubat *Onix *Charzarid *Raichu *Cubone *Snubbull *Marill *Venonat *Scyther *Lapras *Snorlax *Chikorita/Bayleef *Cyndaquil *Totodile *Noctowl *Poliwhirl *Pineco *Elekid *Pichu Brothers *Fievel Mousekewitz *Tiger *Max Goof *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Zordon *Alpha 5 *The DigiDestined and their Digimon *Jack Skellington *Zero *Sally *Pinocchio *Gee Willikers *Jiminy Cricket *Scalawag & Igor *Chanticleer *Patou *Peepers *Snipes *Goldie *Edmound *Hercules *Minnie Mouse *Genie *Daisy Duck *Ariel *Flounder *Bruce Wayne (aka Batman) *Prince Naveen *Princess Tiana *Charlotte La Bouff *Louis *Ray *Mama Odie *Basil of Baker Street *Daniel LaRusso *Mr. Miyagi *Ali Mills *Kumiko *Marty McFly *Doc Brown *Mikey Walsh *Mouth Devereaux *Data Wang *Chunk Cohen *Brand Walsh *Andy Carmichael *Stef Steinbrenner *Sloth Fratelli *One-Eyed Willy *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Babe *Ferdinand (Babe) *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Andy (Toy Story) *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Entei *Suicune *Raikou *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Groudon *Kyogre *Rayquaza *Taran *Princess Eilonwy *Umbreon *Espeon *Gurgi *Hitmontop *Stantler *Marowak *Sandslash *Skarmory *Flaaffy *Teddiursa *Phanpy *Kingdra *Mantine *Hen Wen *Fflewddur Fflam *Orwen *Orgach *Orduh *King Edilleg *Doli *Dallben (aka Mr. Dallben) *Unown *Tom Skelton *Jenny *Ralph *Wally *Mr. Monshround *Pip *Princess Odette *Prince Derek *Jean-Bob *Puffin *Speed *Bromley *Lord Rogers *King William *Queen Uberta *Esmeralda *Phoebus *Quasimodo *Hugo *Victor *Laverne *Clopin *Grandma Longneck *Grandpa Longneck *Tack the Cobbler *Princess Yum Yum *The Thief *King Nod *Princess Giselle *Prince Edward *Pip *Robert Phillip *Crusoe *Angus *Balto *Tod *Jenna *Bambi *The Great Prince *Bambi's Mother *Faline *Thumper *Flower *Kex Bradley *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *26 *Mara *Stinktooth *Sawyer *Rjane *Anastasia *Dimitri *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Madison Taylor *Meilin Rae *Li Showron *Kero (a.k.a. Keroberos) *Julian Star (a.k.a. Yue) *Bobby Brady *Cindy Brady *Cousin Oliver *Matthew *Dwayne *Steve *Malcolm *DJ Tanner *Kiara *Kovu *Shrek *The Tenth Doctor *Snow White *The Prince *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Happy *Sneezy *Dopey *Grumpy *Bashful *Sleepy *Cinderella *Jaq *Gus Gus *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Wallace *Gromit *Hutch *Lady Tottington *Victor Van Dort *Emily *Victoria Everglot *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Kenai *Koda *Arthur Read *Buster Baxter *Bunny Bunny *Babs Bunny *Fifi La Fume *Anakin Skywalker *Gear *Surfer *Loopin *Warrior *Shredd *Spiky *Scratch *Lightor *Rip *Pulse *Duster *Snake *Ghost *Freeze *Chill *Mech *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Cindy Bear *Ranger Smith *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Megaman *Rush *Jesse Greenwood *Willy the Whale *Elvis *Glen Greenwood *Annie Greenwood *Randolph Johnson *Nadine *Matt *MetalGarurumon *Dave Felis *Renamon *Gaomon *Ryo Vulpes *Guilmon *Masami Hedgehog *Terriermon *Billy *Romeo *Juliet *Aleu *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *Princess Zelda *Samus *Yoshi *Kirby (Kirby! Right Back At Ya!) *Tiff and Tuff *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Lucario *Emerl *G-merl *Billy Peltzer *Pete Fountaine *Gizmo *Amalthea *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Spyro the Dragon *Cynder the Dragon *The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Henry the Octopus *Captain Feathersword *Ttark *Spirit *Jen *Kira *Fizzigig *Mystics *Podlings *Aughra *Babar *BJ *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Wonder Pets *Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel *Bullwinkle J. Moose *Kai-lan Chow *Rintoo *Tolee *Hoho *Lulu *Leo *June *Quincy *Annie *Rocket *Clifford *T-Bone *Cleo *Billy *Secret Squirrel *Morocco Mole *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Heffer *Filburt *Shelia *Gladys *Spunky *Ribert *Robert (Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld) *Batty Koda *Dominic Richardson *Dom Richos *White the Dog *Tinker Bell *Scrappy-Doo *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Strawberry Shortcake *Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Sagwa Miao *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Sally Carrera *Doc Hudson *Thomas the Tank Engine *Percy *Toby *Emily (Thomas & Friends) *Duck the Great Western Engine *Donald and Douglas (Thomas & Friends) *Oliver (Thomas & Friends) *Toad (Thomas & Friends) *James *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *Stanley (Thomas and Friends) *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Shining Armor *Luke (Thomas & Friends) *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty (Thomas & Friends) *Duncan *Duke (Thomas & Friends) *Smudger *Belldandy *Keiichi Morisato *Skuld *Urd *Victor (Thomas and Friends) *Kevin (Thomas and Friends) *Hiro *Charlie (Thomas and Friends) *Cool McCool *Theodore Tugboat *Hank (Theodore Tugboat) *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *George (Theodore Tugboat) *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *DookyIKRDooky *Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger *Little Engine *CatDog *Bob the Builder *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Gripper and Grabber *Tugger *Shorty *The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) *Fife (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Team Pokepals *Team Go-Getters *Mr. Men and Little Misses *Rita and Runt *Characters from Xalax Island *Tulio *Miguel *Po the Panda *The Furious Five *Robin Hood *Little John *Genki (Monster Rancher) *Holly (Monster Rancher) *Mocchi (Monster Rancher) *Suezo (Monster Rancher) *Golem (Monster Rancher) *Tiger (Monster Rancher) *Hare (Monster Rancher) *Boots the Monkey *Wolfgang *Sean Barnes *Jessie Barnes *Cubby (Alaska) *Voko *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Woody Woodpecker *Emily (from Little Bear) *Duck *Owl (Little Bear) *Cat *Mitzi *Cub *Poppy *Pete *Nofeet *Mother Bear *Father Bear *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Eddie Valiant *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *Mr. Spacely *Hannah Phillips *Andy's Mom *Crash Bandicoot *Peppy Hare *Slippy Toad *Jeannie *Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Sir Ebrum *Lady Like *Knuckle Joe *Meta Knight *Luke (Lucky Luke) *Luke Skywalker *Master Chief *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Blue *Periwinkle *Tom Morrow 2.0 *Peter Pan *Patamon *Gatomon *Veemon *Armadillomon *Hawkmon *Wormmon *Yao *Ling *Chien Po *Jimmy Kudo *Osmosis Jones *Drix *Popeye *Olive Oyl *J. Willington Whimpy *Sweepea *Zazu *Quick Draw McGraw *Huckleberry Hound *The Banana Splits *Hocus *Pocus *Sailor Moon *Sailor Scouts *Hong Kong Phooey *Super Chicken *Fred the Lion *Willow Ofgood *The Rainbow Panthers *Snagglepuss *Aisling *Lego *Good Michelle *Despereaux *Roscuro *Princess Pea *Naruto *Susuke (Naruto) *Hazel *Fiver *Bigwig *Pipkin *Blakberry *Hawbit *Dandelion *Keehar *Hannah *Angemon *Angewomon *Kim Possible *Christopher Columbus *Pico the Woodworm *Joe Carioca *Panchito *The Robinson Family *Ned Land *The Rugrats *Thundra *Rafiki *Fred (Timon and Pumbaa) *Irwin T *Jeremy the Crow *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow and his Brothers *Henry the Gecko *The Powerpuff Girls *Chowder *Ren & Stimpy *Mr. Bumby *Boo *Friend Owl *Merlin *Boris (Balto) *Muk (Balto) *Luk (Balto) *Dr. Sy N Tist *Brian *Flash Gordon *Alakazam (Alakazam the Great) *Sir Quigley Broken Bottem *Max Lulipopo *Prince Amat *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Pops *Skips *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost *Margaret (Regular Show) *Yoyo *Doc Croc *Sam Collins *Preston Stormer *William Furno *Daniel Rocka *Mighty Mouse *Aigis *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Fuuka Yamagishi *Ken Amada *Koromaru *Metis *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kujikawa *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane *Labrys *Bongo *Lulubelle *Mowgli, Shanti, Baloo and Bahgerra (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) *Alice and Wendy (Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan) *Mavis the Fairy (Willo the Wisp) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Ren and Stimpy *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Friend Owl (Bambi) *Parsley the Lion and Bayleaf the Gardener (The Herbs) *Neil Kinnock and Roy Hattersley (Spitting Image) *Johnson, McDuff, Diesel and Alfred (Johnson and Friends) *Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *Krumm (Aaahh Real Monsters) *Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Mr Toad (The Wind in the Willows 1995) *Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) *Jo (Little Women) *Mixy and Derryn (The Ferals) *CatDog *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Ally (Moschops) *Sooty *Romuald the Reindeer *Princess Daphne (Dragon's Lair) *Wallace & Gromit *Slouchy Smurfling and Sassette (The Smurfs) *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Back to Front (The Raggy Dolls) *Chef (Total Drama Series) *Squiddly Diddly *Zoomer (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Anastasia *Quick Draw McGraw *Dug (Up) *Herr von Cuckoo (The Gingerbread Man) *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Courtney (Total Drama) *Woody (Toy Story) *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) *Barney *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Mulan *Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Richelle, Billy & Ruby Biggles, Alisa, Ray, Caroline, Garret, Kortney, Taylor, Jackson C., and the whole characters *Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Ariel and her Sisters, Princess Jasmine, Cinderella, Mewsette, Jaune Tom, Robespierre, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George and Foduck *Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, The Loging Locos (Bash, Dash, and Fredinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip the Cat and Curdie *Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Brian Griffin and Eevee and his Evolution Family *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke and Smudger *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn and Piplup *Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis, Einstein and Georgette *Jenny Foxworth *Daring Do *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *Chug, Dottie and Sparky *El Chupacabra *Rocelle *Bulldog *Ishani *Leadbottem *Dr. Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm and Dr. John Hammond *Jerry Seinfeld, Elaine Benes, Cosmo Kramer, George Costanza and Newman *Aladdin, Genie, Abu and Magic Carpet *C-3PO and R2-D2 *Carl (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Prince Eric, Flouder, Sebastian and King Triton *Bernard, Miss Bianca and Jake *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz *Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Sven and Olaf *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, Gina, Teddy Bear, Jack B. Nibble, Little Bo Peep, Baa, Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Eep Mouse, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Leo Little, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Kimmy Gibbler, Shirley Temple, Gibby, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Millie, Geo, Bot, Caillou, Leo, Sarah, Rosie, Clemintine, Julie, Andre, Jason, Jeffory, Jonus, Emma, Xavier, Billy, Gilbert, The All That Gang, Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Lilly, Lola, Oliver Oken, Mike Standley III, Jackson, Robby, Rico Suave, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Debbis O'Shea, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Anne, Jane Twin #1 & 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tessie, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marrisa, Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Jessica, Kimberly, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Lorraine, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Quinn, Aldo, Ethan, Marrisa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Christina Beardsley, Harry Beardsley, Michael Beardsley, Kelly Beardsley, Phoebe, Naoko North, Joni North, Jimi North, Paisley Houndstooth, Darryl Parks, Roxanne Parks, Becky Murtaugh, Kenneth Murtaugh, Elliott Murtaugh, Daniel Murtaugh, Lisa Murtaugh, Robin Murtaugh, Bindi, Rosie, Matilda, Lavender, Bruce, Arena, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Twist, Kiki, Marina, Shout, Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, Cat, Mailmouse, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Keith Watson, Marcus Barnes, Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Sharon Ferris, Susan Carey, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford & Friends, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Twin #1 & 2, Tiger Lily, Tootles, Messenger Boy, Young Wendy, Young Skeeter, Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Veronica, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Taylor, Jackson C., Derek Venturi, Casey MacDonald, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Kimberly, Dylan and their friends, Lizzie MacDonald, Edwin Venturi, Marti Venturi, Vicki, Truman French, Tina Kathleen Miller, Ramona, Beezus, Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston III, Meena Paroom, Sophia Martinez, Haley, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Tanner Boyle, Ahmad Abdul Rahim, Amanda Wurlitzer, Engelberg, Jose Agilar, Regi Tower, Miguel Agilar, Kelly Leak, Ogilvie, Jimmy Feldman, Rudi Stein, Tony Thompson, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Anna Sackville-Bagg, Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Timmy Lupus, Eric, Charlie, Nicole, Dena, Jared, Riley, Stacy, Kenny, Lauren, Anthony, Robin, Ana, Haylie, Ryan, Connie, Gloria, Flip, Devyn, Mickey, Richie, Annie, Jamal Jenkins, Lenni Frazier, Alex Fernández, Gaby Fernández, Tina Nguyen, Rob Baker, Héctor Carrero, Casey Austin, CeCe Jenkins and the whole characters *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby (founders/commanders) *Guido (future member, starting in Kids World's Adventures of The Lion King) *Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck (future members, starting in Kids World's Adventures of Circle of Life) *Skip from The Land Before Time TV series episode Return to Hanging Rock (future member, starting in Kids World's Adventures of The Three Musketeers) *Mr. Thicknose (future member, starting in Kids World's Adventures of Robin Hood) *Remy the Rat and Emile (future members, starting in Kids World's Adventures of The Santa Clause) *Jacquimo (future member, starting in Kids World's Adventures of Princess Protection Program) *Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer (future members, starting in Kids World's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory) *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso (future members, starting in Kids World's Adventures of Camp Rock) *Stanley (future member, starting in Kids World's Adventures of Alaska) *Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan Test, Mary Test, Hugh Test and Lila Test (future members, starting in Kids World's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph) * Ami, Yumi, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, (After Pucca's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog) * Dexter, Dee-Dee, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo (After Pucca's Adventures of The Lion King) * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) (After Pucca Meets Peter Pan * Frankie Foster, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo (After Pucca's Adventures of The Swan Princess III: Escape From Castle Mountain *Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson and Anais Watterson (future members, starting in Kids World's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph) and lots more! Villains *The Superevil Squad *Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn), The Collage of Crroks and Prince Froglip *Bill Sykes *King Candy/Turbo *John Clayton *General Grevious *Cat R. Waul *Warren T. Rat *Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp *Scar *Hyenas *Ernie the Giant Chicken *Ripslinger, Ned and Zed *Dr. Facilier *Gaston *Mother Gothel *Professor Ratigan and Fidget the Bat *Black Cats *Troublesome Trucks *Spinosaurus *Trixie *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon *Sid Phillips *Madame Medusa *Percival C. Mcleach *The Scourge of the Desert *Andre The Destroyer *and the rest of villains Episodes Seasons * Movies and Seasons * TheCartoonMan12's Adventures of Kids World * Blake Foster's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Blake Foster's Adventures of Little Giants * Blake Foster's Adventures of Matilda * Blake Foster's Adventures of Selena * Blake Foster's Adventures of Home Alone * Blake Foster's Adventures of Toy Story * Blake Foster's Adventures of Romeo & Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss * Blake Foster's Adventures of Ghostbusters * Blake Foster's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Flintstones Movie * Blake Foster's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Blake Foster's Adventures of Gargoyles: Wings of Darkness * Blake Foster's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie * Blake Foster's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Blake Foster's Adventures of Gargoyles: Wings of Darkness * Blake Foster's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Blake Foster's Adventures of Tom Sawyer * Blake Foster's Adventures of Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer * Blake Foster's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: The Acme Bowl * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone * Blake Foster's Adventures of Bonkers * Blake Foster's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Prom-ise her Anything * Blake Foster's Adventures of Darkwing Duck * Blake Foster's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light * Blake Foster's Adventures of Tarzan * Blake Foster's Adventures of Bionicle: Legends of Metru Nui * Blake Foster's Adventures of Bionicle: Web of Shadows * Blake Foster's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Blake Foster's Adventures of Spaceballs * Blake Foster's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * Blake Foster's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Blake Foster's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors * Blake Foster's Adventures of Case Closed: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Brave Frog * Blake Foster's Journey to Watership Down * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Fox and the Hound * Blake Foster's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain * Blake Foster's Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure * Blake Foster's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Thirteensomething * Blake Foster's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free * Blake Foster's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Movie * Blake Foster's Adventures of Racing Stripes * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Little Rascals * Blake Foster's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa: The Sky is Calling * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper (short film) * Blake Foster in the Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Goonies * Blake Foster's Adventures of Aladdin * Blake Foster's Adventures of Willow * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Magic Voyage * Blake Foster's Adventures of Thomas And The Magic Railroad * Blake Foster's Adventures of Tarzan & Jane * Blake Foster in The Chipmunk Adventure * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World * Blake Foster's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Safety Smart About Fire * Blake Foster's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp * Blake Foster's Adventues of The Seventh Brother * Blake Foster's Adventures of Garfield Gets Real * Blake Foster's Adventures of Annie (1982) * Blake Foster's Adventures of Casper * Blake Foster's Adventures of Dennis the Menace * Blake Foster in The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh * Blake Foster's Adventures of Pikachu's Vacation * Blake Foster's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie * Blake Foster's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Blake Foster's Adventures of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure * Blake Foster's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000 * Blake Foster's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? * Blake Foster's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins * Blake Foster in Barney's Great Adventure The Movie * Blake Foster's Adventures of Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory * Blake Foster's Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters * Blake Foster's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Mence * Blake Foster's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Blake Foster's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Blake Foster's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Blake Foster's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Blake Foster's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Blake Foster's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) * Blake Foster's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids * Blake Foster's Adventures of Star Wars: Ewoks * Blake Foster's Adventures of Star Wars: Rebels * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * Blake Foster's Adventures in The Legend of Tarzan * Blake Foster'sAdventures of American Dragon: Jake Long * Blake Foster in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Blake Foster's Adventures of DuckTales * Blake Foster's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Blake Foster's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures * Blake Foster's Adventures of Regular Show * Blake Foster's Adventures of Happy Days * Blake Foster's Adventures of Oobi * Blake Foster's Adventures of Drake & Josh * Blake Foster's Adventures of Hey Arnold! * Blake Foster's Adventures of Clifford the Big Red Dog * Blake Foster's Adventures of Loonatics Unleashed! * Blake Foster's Adventures of My Friends Tigger & Pooh * Blake Foster's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents * Blake Foster'sAdventures of The Powerpuff Girls * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Penguins of Madagascar * Blake Foster's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Blake Foster's Adventures of Goof Troop * Blake Foster's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Blake Foster's Adventures of Dennis the Menace (1986 TV series) * Blake Foster's Adventures of Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * Blake Foster's Adventures of Barney and the Backyard Gang * Blake Foster's Adventures of Barney Home Video * Blake Foster's Adventures of Barney & Friends * Blake Foster's Adventures Chronicles * Blake Foster in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Blake Foster's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb * Blake Foster's Adventures of Doug * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Blake Foster's Adventures of iCarly * Blake Foster's Adventures of Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Brady Bunch * Blake Foster's Adventures of The Weekenders * Blake Foster's Adventures of Bubble Guppies * Blake Foster's Adventures of Full House * Blake Foster's Adventures of Malcolm In The Middle * Blake Foster's Adventures of CMJ ClubZone * Blake Foster's Adventures of Bump In The Night * Blake Foster's Adventures of Sabrina: The Animated Series * Blake Foster's Adventures of Muppet Babies * Blake Foster's Adventures of Disney's House of Mouse * Blake Foster's Adventures of Dora The Explorer * Blake Foster's Adventures of Rugrats and lots more! Gallery for the main Blake Foster's Adventures Series heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Max Jackson Category:Jacob Samra Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films